Opera time table W22/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 25.05.2015 - Monday/Montag - Pfingstmontag 00:45 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 03:35 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 08:12 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 11:30 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 13:56 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 16:35 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 18:23 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 21:09 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1986) EMI (I) 23:54 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La finta giardiniera (1989) Brilliant (I) 26.05.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag PLAYLIST ERROR 11:22 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 14:07 Michail Iwanowitsch Glinka - Ivan Susanin (1947) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 16:40 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 20:03 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 22:53 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Eugen Onegin (1992) Philips ® 27.05.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:15 Albert Lortzing - Zar und Zimmermann (1952) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 03:15 Charles Gounod - Romeo et Juliette (1983) EMI (F) 06:00 Charles Gounod - La nonne sanglante (The Bloody Nun) (2008) CPO (F) 08:19 Giuseppe Verdi - Jérusalem (1975) Bella Voce (F) 10:34 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1984) Philips (I) 12:42 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Zaza (1978) Gala (I) 14:45 Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1972) Decca (I) 16:42 Manuel de Falla - La vida breve (1997) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 17:45 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 19:46 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 21:46 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 23:34 Bohuslav Martinů - Greek Passion (1981) Supraphon (CS) 28.05.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:24 Bohuslav Martinů - Mirandolina (2002) Supraphon (I) 03:08 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 04:41 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 06:43 Luigi Nono - Prometeo (2003) Collegno (I) 08:57 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 11:11 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 13:20 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 14:57 Carl Orff - Antigonae (1961) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 17:37 Darius Milhaud - Christophe Colomb (1956) Conductor: Manuel Rosenthal (F) - 1st recording 19:34 Igor Fjodorowitsch Strawinski - Perséphone (1954) Conductor: Igor Stravinsky (F) - 1st recording 20:31 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 23:21 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 29.05.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:11 Pietro Mascagni - L'amico Fritz (1991) Fonè (I) 02:43 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1962) Conductor: Fulvio Vernizzi (1962) (I) 05:00 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 06:55 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 09:34 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 11:52 Ottorino Respighi - Lucrezia (1981) Bongiovanni (I) 12:51 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 14:33 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1964/Paris) EMI Classics (I) 16:25 Giacomo Puccini - La Rondine (1996) EMI Classics (I) 18:04 Giuseppe Verdi - Aroldo (revidierte Partitur von Stiffelio) (1997) Philips (I) 20:10 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1979) EMI (I) 22:09 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1983) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 30.05.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:14 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 02:38 Ambroise Thomas - Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) 05:32 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 08:31 Franz Liszt - Don Sanche (1985) Hungaroton (F) 10:01 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 11:55 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 14:20 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 18:07 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 20:58 Gaetano Donizetti - Emilia di Liverpool (1986) Opera Rara (I) 22:39 Gaetano Donizetti - Pia de' Tolomei (2005) Opera Rara (I) 31.05.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:55 Vincenzo Bellini - Beatrice di Tenda (1964) Memories (I) 03:24 Giovanni Paisiello - Fedra (1958) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 05:13 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 08:00 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Orfeo ed Euridice (1951) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (I) 09:53 Niccolò Jommelli - Don Trastullo (2000) Opus 111 (I) 10:53 Leonardo Leo - Decebalo (2005) Bongiovanni (I) 13:03 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 16:10 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 19:14 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 22:15 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 22/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015